House of Moonlight and Mysteries
by Rakusa
Summary: Strange things start happening when the clan gets together in an old house, from the start, Mamoru distrusts the vibes and it's only worse when he finds out who he has to spend the weekend with. Suspended.


Title:

By: Rena

Summary:

Disclaimer:

Usagi walked with her head on Mamoru's shoulder. She looked up at the huge mansion. The other girls, guys and the three lights were already inside. Naru, Reika, Motoki and Umino were entering as they walked up the stairs. Mamoru's arm was around Usagi's waist. "Usako." Mamoru whispered into her ear. Usagi looked drowsily looked at him and Mamoru smiled. "Just making sure you weren't sleep walking. You hadn't said anything about the size of the building."

"Sorry, I'm just really tired." Mamoru nodded and tightened his hold around her waist brining her closer. It was justified. Usagi had been sick all week yet had continued to go to school because it wasn't contagious. They all were hitting the books hard but Usagi did it with 5 different groups of people. Motoki and somewhat Mamoru got along with everybody. Only Haruka didn't get along with Mamoru.

But other than that, nobody really would speak to the others if it wasn't for Usagi. She was always dragging them along and mixing the groups, nobody had the heart to break it to her that they didn't get along. So they pretended ever time. This time though, they had all made the excuse that they couldn't get together on the days that the other groups had to get together because they didn't have the time.

Usagi agreed and studied with Mamoru and the guys on Monday, Tuesday she studied with the inners, they liked to be called that, but they never told Usagi. They said it was because they were closer to her than the outers. The outers didn't want to be called that but decided that it was better to be an outer. So Usagi could have someone to talk to who wouldn't tease her about it.

Wednesday she studied with the lights, much to Mamoru's dislike. Thursday she studied with the outers and on Friday she studied with Motoki, Naru, Reika and Umino. At night she studied by herself because Luna didn't realize that she had already studied that day and was sick. But everybody else had an inkling.

Mamoru noticed that Usagi was getting worse day by day with everything that was going on. So he agreed right away when Usagi brought it up. He figured it would do a world of good for Usagi to get a good nights sleep for a change, and a relaxing week to go swimming, hang out in the sun. Just get better.

They were invited to stay for the week but it would be semi formal, because one of Usagi's parent's friends' friends was rich. Usagi's parents couldn't make it neither could their friends so they sent the girls and co. along. Usagi buried her head deeper into Mamoru's chest.

"I'm so tired Mamo-chan. Couldn't you have said no, and I would have had a reason to stay home?" Mamoru chuckled.

"Sadly Usako, I thought it would be a good idea, we don't usually have this opportunity." He rubbed her arm. Usagi nodded against his chest before yawning. 

"Hopefully I can sleep right away?" Usagi asked hopefully slowly falling asleep in Mamoru's comforting embrace. Mamoru pulled her away so she wouldn't fall asleep.

"My Usako, is going to pass up food for sleep? Never!" Mamoru joked. Usagi didn't find it funny. She was cold. She was wearing a black mini-skirt and high top black tied boots, kind of army style. She was wearing a white tee-shirt button up, like a man's shirt. It hit her thighs, the bottom two were undone. It was a long sleeve blouse. 

Her hair was out of it's customary style, do to the fact she just got out of the Caribbean on Sunday. Her hair was in millions of tiny braids and right now she had them in a sweeping style that turned into a long loop on the middle of her back then the ends made a medium bun. 

Mamoru sighed and brought her back into his embrace. Why did she pack her jacket in her suitcase? She knew Osaka didn't she? It was chilly this time of year, and she never was cold before she came back from Jamaica, though it would be warm and sunny tomorrow. He liked her outfit. It was wonderful to see her try new things, she could do and wear everything. Trying to warm her, he continued walking the long path to the house. It was a good block from the house to the garage. If ever in an emergency it would take forever. "Usako try looking around, keep your mind off being cold."

Usagi smiled. "I could never be cold when I'm in your arms." She told him truthfully. Mamoru grinned. He loved her, and she loved him. In 3 months Usagi will graduated and will be preparing to go off to college. She was moving in with him, her father didn't like it, but they promised not to be in each other's rooms for more than a second until they were committed under god.

Ikuko was happy with that promise but Kenji thought of other things. Ikuko moved Usagi out of the room before her mind could be contaminated with the things her father didn't want to happen. "KENJI!" She yelled. Kenji shutted upped. 

"Usagi doesn't even think of those things, why would she do them? Now I'm sure she knows about them and wants to do it some day with her husband, but I know our daughter, and I know Mamoru, they wouldn't do anything like that until their married." Ikuko paused and turned her deadly glare at him. "You are getting married in the future aren't you? That's why you asked her to move in isn't it? Taking things one step at a time."

Mamoru had gulped but didn't miss a beat. "Yes Ma'am, I love your daughter very much and I wouldn't do anything to harm her in any way." Ikuko nodded than turned to her husband.

"See, problem solved. Don't say anything yet Kenji, for if he does hurt her in anyway, you have a right to kill him, and I won't think of stopping you." Ikuko smiled at them both. Kenji got an evil look on his face and nodded vigorously. They left the room at this time unlocking the front door.

Usagi came in and pounced on him asking for details. He chuckled nervously for a second and said they both agreed and she would be moving in with him in 6 months. Usagi cheered and gave him a quick kiss and ran to find her parents and thank them. He didn't get it, she could have moved out at 18 and moved into an apartment with her friends than move in with him, and do all this with out asking the deadly duo. 

But then he figured that wouldn't go over well in so many ways, one with his head on a platter, which he found to be so much better than the second idea, Usagi sad because her relationship with her family fell, and it was her fault.

Tightening his grip on Usagi he looked around, following his own advice. It was dark, strange because it was only 6. The sun didn't set till 8. He figured it was the trees and the house was blocking the sun. They were almost to the house, Usagi seemed to be looking at the wild life. For she stopped when something moved a snake came out rushing towards Usagi, she never liked snakes, and this wasn't the time to start.

Usagi jumped over the snake just as it came by her feet. Mamoru caught her before she landed. The snake long gone, only it's rattling tail the only proof that it was real. It would have been dangerous if Usagi hadn't jumped when she had. Mamoru wasn't going to put her down until they got inside. One arm was under her legs and the other was behind her back. After a few moments Usagi's death grip on him relaxed and Mamoru knew she fell asleep.

Mamoru brought her closer as he looked around. This place was creepy. Green vines hang everywhere. He would have thought they would keep it off the house. He would have to ask Usagi about it when he woke her up. He glanced behind him, Artemis and Luna were walking 10 feet behind him, as they came along. 

Luna was Usagi's guardian at some points, like a godmother but not. They lived with the Tuskino's in their very large house that looked like a shack compared to this one. According to Usagi, Luna was always nagging her. Yet they were very close. Luna was beautiful with her black hair against her pale skin. She looked fragile, yet not to be messed with.

Artemis was the best person to be coupled with her. As Usagi was with Mamoru, they were opposites. Luna was like Mamoru in some ways. But she was strict, and liked everything orderly, and if a problem happened she would tell everybody what to do, and have a plan first. Artemis with his long white hair held back in a ponytail and his deep complexion liked to have fun. He was a lot like Usagi was, but Usagi got better while still being really similar to Artemis.

Artemis liked to be lazy, and when a problem happened he would tackle it head first. He would figure out the weakness and why it was a problem and making a plan as he went along got rid of it.

Mamoru used to be the serious type like Luna but relaxed and learned to have fun thanks to Usagi. But Luna thought her job was to protect Usagi and the other girls at all costs. She couldn't be caught unaware. But Mamoru figured that when the married couple was alone Luna relaxed and played around and had fun. But he had an inkling this time, both Luna and Artemis would be prepared and try to be serious about everything Artemis was Usagi's cousin. He was older by 2 years.

Artemis waved, at least he was still in a jolly mood. Mamoru nodded, he would have waved and been all silly if he didn't have Usagi in his arms. Speaking of which he kissed her forehead. Usagi moved and went deeper into his arms. He smiled, he loved the girl to death.

Mamoru walked up the stairs to the house, quite a long ways up. Entering the giant building he looked around the room. He smiled slightly at Ami. The genius had some how managed to keep her hair blue by an accident she had in a chemical blow out. Some genius, he thought. Usagi was near it when it happened. He hadn't even met Ami when that happened but he and Usagi had already dated for a year. Usagi convinced him that it wasn't that bad and that Ami was a good friend.

Ami was a petite, slightly taller than Usagi, at 5'8"½, Usagi was 5'8" exactly. She looked fragile, but with her mind she could find a person's weak point in a fight and use it against them, people knew this, because Ami was being picked on several times for her brains. Usually Ami was a shy and mild girl, but everybody knew not to pick on her.

While he was glaring at her Ami looked up and sent the gaze straight back. Last year when he was still in high school they were competing for smartest person. Mamoru pulled ahead by a .5 point higher than her. Ever since then when they met they wouldn't speak just glare, unless Usagi was around, of course.

Instantly Ami's eyes became worried as she set them upon Usagi's sleeping form. She was going to stand up when Mamoru shook his head no. Ami wouldn't have listened to him, but she knew with a single word from Mamoru Usagi could be gone from her friendship months at a time. 

It was only one of the reasons why she hated him. He threatened her once with it, but hadn't said it for a year. Usagi would apologize for being gone so long, and she knew that Usagi would be sorry and she would give in and no longer be mad at the only person who would speak to her for the longest time. With out Usagi, everyone in this room would fall apart. She not only held each person together, but the groups together also. Everybody depended on her.

Nobody wanted to make her angry, for fear of losing the friendship although Rei did argue with her a lot. Everyone knew of Usagi's ultimate forgiveness, but they didn't want to be the one to push it and not be forgiven. Speaking of Rei, where was she?

Mamoru broke eye contact with Ami as she looked around the room for someone, following her gaze he saw Rei. Rei and Ami were both inners. 4 inners, 4 outers, 3 lights plus another girl who could be considered a groupie of the lights, and in turn was one. 4 guys that he hung out with. And 4 other people, Naru, Umino, Motoki and Reika. And four others, Usagi, Mamoru, Luna and Artemis. They would all be family someday. Even Usagi's family was a group of 4, Kenji, Ikuko, Usagi and Shingo. 

But that was beside the point, Rei at 5'9"½ stood to be the second tallest 'inner'. She never looked fragile, but Usagi told him she did one day, but she couldn't go into details. So maybe never wasn't the correct word. More along the lines, she never looked weak and with out a backbone that would most likely protrude out of her back sometime soon and take shape of bat wings.

He disliked almost everyone in here for some reason. Rei, was always picking on Usagi, making her so sad, and her confidence level to shrink. Mamoru liked being the one there for Usagi, but he hated having to do it, she shouldn't have to have her confidence risen. Yet Usagi always forgave her and came back for more. Some times to Usagi it was all fun and games but others, it wasn't.

Rei's black-purple hair went well with her tan skin and purple-black eyes. Yet her eyes were hard and calculating. They seemed to be directed at a group Mamoru hadn't seen yet. It was yet another 4. Consisting of Ryo, Yuuichirou, and two guys he hadn't met yet. He believed one was Makoto's best friend, and the other was a guy they all knew and decided to take along, he wasn't sure who it was yet. Probably some guy they thought Minako would hit off with.

But as he turned around it wasn't the case. Standing in front of him was a man he never wanted to see again. A man whose name he cursed. His name? Demando. They didn't know, he rebuked as he held himself back from killing the 4. Saffir was the guy Mamoru thought to be Makoto's best friend. He was mistaken. The brothers were as different as any other couple in the room. And that was only 5. No more 4's! Luna and Artemis. Reika and Motoki, Umino and Naru. Haruka and Michiru, and Usagi and himself.

No wonder Rei was glaring at the group. Everybody knew, but Ryo and Yuuichirou, knew what Demando almost did to Usagi. Demando and Mamoru had been trying to catch Usagi's eye before Mamoru and Usagi started dating. Mamoru won of course. But Demando wouldn't have it. So he made friends with Usagi.

She trusted him as she always trusted people. Nobody else did though. They all thought he was scum, and he was. He was constantly trying to get Usagi to leave Mamoru, but Usagi didn't understand what he was talking about, because he never came right out and said it. 

If he did he would have scared her off and she would have been more cautious about her movements. She wasn't dumb, just naïve, she believes all people are good underneath and she goes by that. Demando wasn't though. He saved her once and Usagi was grateful, so he tried to use that to his advantage. Last year though, when everybody's defenses were down Demando made his move. He lulled her away to his apartment. 

Usagi went of course. According to Usagi, they were talking as they always did. When Demando moved closer to her, she ignored it as nothing. Then he put his arm around her shoulders. Usagi moved away a little. But Demando followed and pushed her slightly into the corner of the couch. She tried talking to him and to move back to where he started.

But Demando didn't want that. He forced her into a kiss. Usagi's legs were blocking him from getting more than a kiss. He trapped Usagi's arms to the side so she couldn't push him away. But some how as he was kissing her Usagi maneuvered her legs to kick him back. Doing so she grabbed her bag and ran down the hallway. Demando was following her. She didn't waist time with the elevator and ran down the stairs.

To bad she didn't. For Demando pushed the button to go down, and the elevator was already on his floor. So he got in and made it down to the main floor with out stopping. He was already ahead of Usagi. As Usagi tried to open the stairs' door somebody held it from swinging open. When she was going to find another way out the door opened and she was about to thank whoever opened the door, when she saw it was Demando.

Usagi wasn't strong physically, far from it. Mamoru once joked that if somebody sneezed at Usagi she would fall down and become paralyzed. But she was strong at certain points. She could jump high, and she was tiny in all the right places. She was the most beautiful girl inside and out. But she wasn't the short 5'2" anymore. She was 5'8" exactly. And Everyone knew that she was as graceful as a cat, thanks to her figure skating life.

But not being physically strong was not a good thing at this point against the strong male that had actually hurt Makoto, one of the strongest girls around. Some tiff about a spot and he broke her arm in a fight. Snapped it like it was a twig. So that if Usagi had already gotten away once without being harmed it wasn't going to happen again. He must not have thought she would fight back.

Usagi couldn't harm a fly. Flies didn't bug her, and when she went to Minnesota, mosquitoes were eating everyone up, but didn't touch her. There wasn't a problem there. So there she was, a girl who wouldn't harm a fly had gotten away from the untimely strong man. But now she was trapped with no where to go in a staircase backed against the corner.

Demando looked as if a panther getting ready to pounce on his pray and mark his territory. Usagi was frightened, she knew what he wanted and she wasn't going to give it to him. But as he came forward, a lively young couple walked through the door and knocked him out with the door. They were in work out suits. They stopped talking and looked at the shocked Usagi. "Oh I'm sorry! Here let us help you bring him to his apartment." 

Usagi stood straighter. "NO! Uh, I mean, that's all right." Usagi gave a small smile and ran out the open door. As she ran Demando woke up. Glancing around with blurry eyes he realized Usagi wasn't there anymore. He got up and stumbled past the concerned couple despite their warnings. Demando ran after Usagi.

As Usagi ran she ran past a street with Mamoru in it. She didn't see him, but all she was worried about was getting away from Demando. Mamoru called out for Usagi but she didn't hear him. He started his motorcycle as Demando ran by in the same direction as Usagi.

He roared the bike to life and drove after him, it was a scene he never wanted to see. Usagi was running as Demando grabbed her. Holding her arms in front of her and pulling her near him. 'Usako.' She was trying to pull back to no success. He moved her quickly up against a wall, all they looked like now was a publicly displaying couple.

Mamoru's anger boiled over, nobody hurts Usagi! He skidded his bike to a stop and jumped off it. Running over to Demando he grabbed his arm and pulled him back, while doing so Mamoru's other arm shot out and punched him in the jaw. Demando whipped backwards and fell against a wall and fell to the ground unconscious.

Mamoru glared at him for a second as Usagi started to fall, he grabbed her before she could fall. Engulfing her with his arms he rocked her back and forth and brought her to his bike. Placing her in front on him on the motorcycle and took off right away. Leaving behind an unconscious Demando. 

Mamoru drove her to the police station. Usagi clunged to him. She wouldn't let go. "Shh, Usako, I'll be with you every step of the way. It'll be all right. I promise." Usagi nodded.

The cops were very helpful and kind. They placed it under a stalker/attempted rape. Usagi and Mamoru drove out of there and to the crown. Mamoru figured she needed a place with a bunch of people, and bringing her to his apartment was not an option. Bringing her to the arcade probably wasn't the best idea but it was what she needed, somewhat. He gently guided Usagi into a chair.

From there different things happened. Demando was sent to jail for 6 months. He wasn't supposed to be anywhere near Usagi until they dropped the restraints. But there he was, looking at him with an angry glare, and looking at Usagi with lust in his eyes. Mamoru unconsciously tightened his grip on Usagi and pulled her closer.

Thankfully Makoto came through the space and stalked up to Demando. "Get out!" She bit out harshly.

"I wouldn't speak Kino-san. I was invited, and if Usagi wants to be in the same room as me, that's fine." He glared and winked suggestively at Mamoru. Mamoru would have gone over there to beat the crap out of him if Motoki hadn't placed a hand on his arm.

"Mamoru-kun, I'll show you to your and Usagi's room." Motoki looked at him peculiar. Mamoru sighed and nodded. Motoki led the way to their room. When Mamoru entered it was a one large bed, spacious room that looked like it would have been a honeymoon suite in a hotel.

"Motoki-kun, where's my bedroom?" Motoki gestured to the room. "Ok, where's Usako's?" Motoki smiled and gestured to the room. Mamoru shrugged and nodded. "Ja Motoki-kun, I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Goodnight Mamoru-kun." Motoki left and Mamoru set Usagi down on the bed. He locked the door and made sure the windows were safe. Before checking out the rest of the room. After being satisfied that nobody would be able to get in tonight he laid down next to Usagi and wrapped his arms around her. Then he drifted off into a dream filled sleep about Usagi and himself.

The next morning he awoke to a petite girl sitting up in bed with her hair waved around her. Kami she looked gorgeous every second of her life. She was looking around curious of her surroundings, not remembering entering the house. Mamoru sat up and brought his arms around her waist scaring her slightly before looking back at Mamoru and smiling brightly.

Turning around completely she hugged him. "What was that for Usako?" He teased semi-confused.

"I don't know, I just felt that I should hug you every chance I get." Usagi paused as she looked around thinking. "There's something about this house Mamo-chan. Something I don't like." Turning back to him she finished her statement. "Do you think that's odd?"

"No." Mamoru smiled. "Your perfect the way you are. Never change." Usagi plunged herself into his arms again and they kissed.

"I never want to leave your arms." Usagi said contentedly after their kiss and just being held by him.

"I never want you to leave them either." Mamoru's words had a double meaning, one he wasn't willing to share with Usagi yet. "I love you, you know that right?"

Usagi nodded against his chest. "I love you too. But we better get up before everybody worries about us." Usagi pulled away slightly but still in his arms. 3 months, just 3 months, he reminded himself. Getting up with Usagi and never letting her be removed from his touch they got out of bed.

But Usagi had to get into the bathroom to get dressed and Mamoru would change outside of it. She kissed him before entering the bathroom. She decided not to take a shower this morning, she didn't feel as if she could be gone from his arms for long. She knew something that nobody else knew. She learned of it 3 nights ago, she was going to tell Mamoru yesterday, but she couldn't find the way to approach it.

How could you approach the subject, Hey Mamo-chan, I have to tell you, I'm partly telepathic and can move things with my mind? And I've always been, just never known about it until Wednesday? That's how I originally got away from Demando, I just didn't know it? And that it only comes out when my life is about to be dramatically changed in the bad sense? Like being raped, or killed? Oh yeah, that would go over great with him.

I can just see it now, Mamoru slowly backing away from me like I'm crazy, all 5 years we've been together for nothing. And if he didn't back away, she knew it was all an act and he really did think she was crazy. What would happen if she moved in now? She sighed as she placed warm water over her face to calm her, this wasn't a matter right now, all that mattered was getting through the week, now that school was out and she was officially going to be a freshman all over again, but this time in college.

Wow, scary thought. But Mamoru seemed to get by all right. So hopefully she could also. She'd just keep it a secret. It wasn't like it would mess up her life, in fact it would help protect it. So why couldn't she shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to her?

She stood up and walked out, wearing a light yellow tank top and mid-calf tan shorts. She was cold last night, but this morning was promised to be slightly warmer into the 50's. When she came out, Mamoru was wearing black (Male shorts, you know the kind most guys wear when their younger? Teens? Not pants, but not really considered shorts, or caprees to girls? They're more like caprees than anything else.) And a soft green muscle shirt. Damn he looked sexy, at all times too!

Mamoru noticed her come out and stopped fixing his hair to make him look even better. Usagi never tried to change anything about him. But he changed anyway, he wanted to be the guy Usagi wanted and he was, both evolving and getting to be maturer and in response, Mamoru never tried to change anything about Usagi, in fact he never wanted Usagi to change.

As Usagi stepped out of the door he instantly placed his arm on her waist and guided her out the door after a quick peck on the cheek. As they walked out Mamoru bumped into somebody. Seeing who it was Mamoru was somewhat relieved that it was only Minako.

Minako was the type of person that almost anyone can get along with. Her 5'9"  height gave her an edge that not many others had. Though she was an inch taller than Usagi, most would say that they were twins. They both had long shimmering blonde hair, Usagi's a more silver huge, that's to Ami's blow out, which also affected Michiru. While Minako's was a bright sunshine yellow.

In Mamoru's eyes Minako couldn't even compete for Usagi's beauty. While Usagi looked fragile and was, Minako was the classic blonde mostly. Though she looked strong, after years of playing volleyball, at every chance, she learned many different rules, many of them that didn't co.-inside with international rules. She was thin but looked strong.

"Oh, Mamoru-san, I didn't know you were rooming here!" Minako responded bubbly.

"Uh, well yes. Motoki showed me to my room here last night. Did you have to share your room with anybody?" Mamoru asked skeptically.

"Yes, actually, I shared it with Malachite! Did you know he was such a stiff?" Minako went on and on about his problems while Mamoru tried to get her to shut up about his friend. Didn't Minako realize that Usagi was here?

"Mina-chan, is that what you really think of Malachite?" A small voice traveled from behind Mamoru and stopped Minako in her tracks. She made a mistake, and Usagi knew about it. Damn! Her eyes were wide as Usagi came out from behind Mamoru.

"Usa-chan! I didn't know you were there!" Minako pretended innocently. "Don't scare me like that anymore! What were you doing with Mamoru so early in the morning anyway?" She asked her eyes narrowing and looking at Mamoru. He just shrugged.

"Don't dodge the question Minako, is that how you really feel about Malachite? That he's a, what did you call him? A stiff?"

Minako bowed her head in shame. "Yes." To Minako's surprise Usagi broke out laughing. Mamoru looked at them both quizly. "What's so funny?" Minako asked hesitantly.

"Is that really why everyone is so strange when they're in the same room together, when I'm with them? Because their attitude changes tremendously! Malachite becomes interested in petty things. You become intelligent. Don't get me wrong I think you're very smart and can go places with it, I just don't see you as somebody like Ami, Taiki, and Zoicite."

Minako looked at her strangely. "We act odd? I thought we were doing a great job of keeping you in the dark." Oops! Usagi stopped laughing.

"Keeping me in the dark? You were trying to hide stuff from me?" Usagi looked hurt. She looked at Mamoru, he did the same thing. He even tried to stop Minako's rant. She bit her bottom lip and backed away from both of them. Mamoru reached out for her, but stopped when he saw the confusion in her eyes.

"Usako? What's wrong?" Mamoru asked braving a step forward to which Usagi promptly took one back.

"You were doing the same thing as Minako, she didn't even deny it." Usagi told him, eyes trembling.

"Is that what you think? No, I get along with everyone but Haruka, and sometimes Ami and Rei. I'm sorry, I just didn't want to hurt your feelings by saying bad things about some of your close friends that I've just never hit off with. I'm sorry Usako."

Usagi closed her eyes for a second then opened them to look at Mamoru then to Minako, Minako looked guilty, but Mamoru looked purely sorry. She looked at Mamoru again and nodded and went back into his embrace. "Mamo-chan, can we get out of this dirty cobbed filled hallway that looks as if it was built in the 18th century?"

Mamoru nodded and brought her down the hall. Minako followed but wouldn't say a word. She was sorry that she lied, it wasn't that, but she was glad that Usagi found out about Malachite. It was one less person she had to pretend to be peachy with, but she would try to get along with him for Usagi's sake if not just to get it over with and not cause major fights, but this time if she disagreed with something that he said and Usagi was around, he would know.

Usagi stopped suddenly and turned to face her. Maybe following them wasn't such a good idea after all. "Minako, I forgive you for lying to me, just in the future be yourself. I never asked for you all to be the best of friends, though I did hope you could get along." With that they started walking again. Minako pondered Usagi's words, how did she know? Mamoru didn't care, he just kissed the top of Usagi's head as they continued to walk.

Soon they reached the foyer. The sat down on a love seat and cuddled. Just blissful in their little world. While Minako sat across from them jealous of their close-nit relationship. "Usako, you hungry? I'm sure we could find the kitchen, if you wanted something."

Usagi looked up from idly playing with their interlocked hands. "Nah, I'm fine, thanks anyway."

Mamoru looked down at her concerned. Yeah she had a good night's sleep, and basically relaxing morning, yet she wouldn't get healthy if she didn't eat. Mamoru thought of something. Sure it was mean, but it was the only thing that would work. "Well, Usako, I'm hungry, want to join me in my search for the kitchen?"

Usagi stood up by stretching her long legs. "Sure." They walked hand in hand, for a reason unknown to Mamoru and Usagi, they both wanted to be touching this week at all times. Usually they wouldn't mind not touching. Usagi would walk next to him carrying a stack of papers or her brief case. And Mamoru would be carrying something of his own. Usagi would walk ahead of him backwards or next to him chatting away. But this week Usagi was quieter than usual and they were at least holding hands or Mamoru's arm was around Usagi's shoulders or waist.

They ended up finding the kitchen in 5 minutes, it was conveniently placed next to the dinning room. Walking in they saw a whirl of mess. A chef was making food, but nothing else looked to have been touched in ages. To Usagi this seemed as some sort of game she once played.

Feeling cold again she told the chef what she wanted along with Mamoru. The chef nodded and they exited the room. The chef had told them that it would be a half an hour wait. So Usagi suggested to go exploring. "Maybe Usako, we should go back to meet up with the rest of them so they don't get worried?" Usagi looked at him slyly.

"You just don't want to get lost do you?" Mamoru nodded. "All right!" As they were walking back, neither Usagi nor Mamoru saw the little hole in the floor and as Usagi stepped in it her foot twisted as she was going to step out but it was stuck. Falling to the ground Mamoru stopped and tried to help her out. Getting her foot out of the hole Mamoru stood her up, as she put weight on his she let out a small whimper of pain and clung to Mamoru's arm.

"Usako? What's wrong?" Mamoru asked concern coming over his beautiful face.

"I think I twisted my ankle." Usagi replied keeping weight off her foot.

"Ok, Usako, we'll go back into the first room and I'll check it out there." Mamoru explained while picking her up.

Usagi nodded as he set her down and slowly and lightly ran his hand over her ankle. Mamoru bit his lip refusing to meet Usagi's gaze. Suddenly she yelped out in pain. "Mamo-chan!" It was a mere whimper. He almost let go of her foot completely when he gently placed it on the armrest opposite of the one Usagi was leaning against. He moved so he was right next to Usagi's head.

"Usako, you sprained it. We should get you to the doctor's." Usagi shook her head. "Yes, we need to. Or there will be nothing you can do, you'll be in pain often."

"Don't worry so much Mamo-chan! I'll be fine. But I don't want to worry anybody. Besides the only one up is Minako at this point and by the time we find her everyone else will be up and it's no point."

"I'm staying at your side, if you can't enjoy the games I won't."

Usagi smiled, "You will play, but other than that I did expect you to be at my side."

"All right, but if you need anything you'll call me right?" Usagi nodded. Mamoru sat down on the other side of the love seat after he lifted her up and laid her back into his arms. Mamoru bit his lip he had yet to tell her about who was all here.

"Mamo-chan, I'm sorry about falling asleep in your arms last night." He looked down at her.

"Don't be, instead be glad that you did, you got to miss all the annoying stuff I had to go through." She smiled a small smile through her pain. "Perhaps I should get you some asprin." He was about to move when she stopped him.

"Not yet. Love, will you give me a kiss instead to ease the pain?" She asked with a teasing smile. Mamoru obeyed.

'Ahem' They were broken out of their kiss 2 minutes later by a clearing of a throat. They looked up and blushed.

Immaterial

shoot me now! I just started yet ANOTHER story in the last week, When Usagi's proposed by Mamoru, a spell is placed on her and now she's no longer the senshi of the moon, but a common housewife who doesn't know of her powers. Taken from the old show Bewitched and Charmed episode last night, along with the story I just ran across also conveniently titled, you guessed it, 'Bewitched!'

Tanaka

Aki

Sake

02/10-24/02


End file.
